


The Amortentia Smells Like Your Quidditch Robes

by MelissaWritesStuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Getting Together, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaWritesStuff/pseuds/MelissaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last place Kei Tsukishima wants to be is at Hogwarts. The last thing he wants to be doing is playing Quidditch.</p><p>The last thing he wants is to accidentally fall in love with Tetsurou Kuroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amortentia Smells Like Your Quidditch Robes

Anyone in the Wizarding World who has set foot in Diagon Alley knows the Tsukishima family’s Quidditch shop.

It’s where every child gets their first toy broomstick. When Hogwarts students finally make it onto their house Quidditch teams, the first thing they do is order a top-of-the-line broom from Tsukishima’s. Even the professionals get their brooms and equipment from Tsukishima’s, and every other month, there’s a famous player having a signing or a photo op for fans. They have everything, from the most affordable to the most amazing, and it’s an absolute necessity to visit whenever one is in Diagon Alley.

As if things couldn’t get better from there, one of the Tsukishima’s sons, Akiteru, started helping out around the shop once he reached the age of fifteen. He immediately become well-known, borderline famous, for his knowledge on Quidditch. If “Tsukishima” is synonymous with quality Quidditch supplies, “Akiteru Tsukishima” is synonymous with quality Quidditch _strategy_. He knows every player from every team and quite a few that didn’t quite make the cut and all of their stats off the top of his head. He knows every broom and broom maker, their strengths and weaknesses, and is able to make the best recommendations to players who come looking for a new broom. He knows the best strategies and the best plays, and has never once lost a bet about a Quidditch match.

It’s quite a shock to people when they find out Akiteru is a Squib.

“It can’t be!”

“He must play Quidditch himself!”

“How else would he know so much?”

But Akiteru has never once ridden a broomstick by himself, let alone played Quidditch. While Akiteru’s childhood friends all went to Hogwarts, Akiteru went to a Muggle school, and after he graduated from there, he took over his family’s Quidditch shop, granting his parents an early retirement. That was also the same year his little brother, Kei, turned eleven.

Kei, however, is not a Squib. He was showing signs of magic for ages before actually getting his letter. When his family sees him off at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, they all know that Kei is going to Hogwarts to stay and isn't going to come back after a week or two, like Akiteru had.

Kei can't help but wonder, as he watches King's Cross station shrink into the distance, whether or not Akiteru genuinely meant it when he said he was happy for Kei.

If he _was_ secretly unhappy, then that just makes two of them.

~

“Tsukishima, Kei!”

Immediately there’s a ripple of silence throughout the Great Hall, followed by anyone and everyone who knows Quidditch buzzing in quiet (but not quiet enough) conversations.

“Did they say ‘Tsukishima’? Like the Quidditch shop?”

“No mistake about it! It’s Akiteru’s little brother!”

“Is he a Squib too?”

“I’ve heard he’s not!”

“Really? Wow, I bet he’s amazing!”

Kei frowns as he sits down on the stool like all the first years before him did. He should’ve expected this to happen.

The Sorting Hat looks even more old and disgusting up close than it did from afar, and Kei feels a wave of dread as it’s placed on his head. The enormous hat slips down his head just far enough to knock Kei’s glasses askew. As the hat clears its throat - _does it even have a throat?_ \- he fixes his glasses with a scowl and watches as all the Quidditch players blatantly cross their fingers and pray that he ends up in their houses.

“Intelligent...” the Sorting Hat mumbles pensively, its voice loud and creepy in Kei’s ears. “Yes, very intelligent... But far too stubborn for you to go there... No, certainly, you’re clever, and cunning... but is there the right ambition...”

 _Ambition?_ Kei thinks to himself. _If you count wanting to get out of this place as quickly and painlessly as possible as "ambitious," then sure._ Kei snorts.

“Ah, you don’t think so?” the hat says with a cackle. Kei would very much like to take the hat off at this point, but he sits still, lacing his fingers together in his lap. “No, I see something in you... The potential is all right there. I’ll put you in - SLYTHERIN!”

Kei jumps as the hat suddenly shouts, but is very pleased when the hat is taken off of his head.

Three-quarters of the room is groaning miserably as the Slytherins cheer and high-five one another.

“ _Merlin_ , it just had to be Slytherin... Disgusting.”

“Lucky bastards... There’s the cup won for them for the next few years.”

“Hopefully he doesn’t turn out that great. I won’t be able to stand how smug they’ll be.”

Kei feels like the scowl is never going to leave his face as he joins the Slytherin table. A couple of older students clap him on the back and welcome him to the house, but Kei doesn’t feel very welcome. He’s not particularly surprised that he was sorted into a house that’s particularly known for people with bad personalities, but the added bonus of disappointing everyone leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

He’s also annoyed that he’s already overhearing people compare him to Akiteru, who’d been sorted into Hufflepuff before it was confirmed that he really was a Squib and not just a late bloomer. A lot of Squibs were treated pretty poorly in the Wizarding World, but everyone likes Akiteru; he’s the golden boy of Quidditch strategy. What did it matter, him being a Squib, with his knack for strategy and the hell of a shop he’d started running? He had it pretty good, right?

But Kei has always had to see more. Kei had to see Akiteru locking himself in his room for hours after coming home from seeing his wizard friends during holidays, after he had to sit through story after story of every spell and potion and adventure they had gotten to experience while Akiteru had been busy with maths and science and every desperate trip to Diagon Alley when he had the chance. Kei had to see Akiteru’s longing stares at Ollivander’s whenever they passed it for the wand he’d never need, or the reverent way he touched a broomstick that would would never work for him. He had to hear muffled sobs through his bedroom wall late at night every now and then that he was never supposed to hear.

And Kei hates it. He hates everything about magic. He hates that he was able to do it when Akiteru wasn’t. He hates that he was sent off to Hogwarts while Akiteru was left behind not just by his friends, but now his brother, too.

Kei doesn’t want to be here. He doesn’t want to learn magic. He doesn’t want a career in magic. And he sure as hell doesn’t want to play any Quidditch.

~

“You don’t play Quidditch?!”

Kei sighs, wishing he could be left to read his book in the Slytherin common room in peace. “No, I don’t.”

“But you’re a Tsukishima!” another student says.

“Yeah, I know that,” Kei scoffs. “But I still don’t play Quidditch.”

“Ah, what a waste,” people grumble as they walked away, disinterested now that their grand prize was nothing more than a disappointment. “I thought we had the cup for sure.”

At least Kei can read in peace.

“Hey.”

Kei looks up as a boy sides down in the armchair next to this. He’s no younger than a third year, and has the wildest black hair Kei’s ever seen, reminding Kei of a when a cat arches its back in fear and its fur spikes up. Something about his grin and the way he moves is even more catlike, confident and fluid and somehow charming.

“Hello,” Kei says politely. This is the first person he’s spoken to so far that didn’t instantly open with Quidditch.

“I’m Tetsurou,” the boy introduces, holding out his hand. Kei shakes it, but keeps a wary eye on the boy. “Tetsurou Kuroo.”

“Kei Tsukishima,” Kei says back. The boy’s hands are rough and calloused and Kei is deeply suspicious that he’s just another Quidditch player with ulterior motives.

“Congrats on making Slytherin,” Tetsurou says with a smile. Something about him is actually kind of cool, and for the first time since he’d stepped foot on the Hogwarts Express this morning, Kei doesn’t absolutely hate something he came into contact with.

“Thank you,” Kei mumbles, wishing he had something cooler to say. He doesn’t want to be here, not in the slightest, but it might make it easier to endure if he has at least one friend-

“Oi, Kuroo!”

They both look up as a seventh year who’d introduced herself to Kei earlier walks toward them. Kei can’t remember her name, but he knows she’s the Slytherin Quidditch captain, as she had made that very clear during their irritating conversation.

“We’re having a team meeting tomorrow, five o’clock,” she tells him. Kei’s heart sinks as his suspicions are confirmed.

“In the morning?” Tetsurou asks in horror.

“What, are you stupid? Of course not. Before dinner. Don’t be late,” she warns him before heading to the girls’ dormitories.

“So you’re on the Quidditch team,” Kei asks.

“Yup! Best Beater in Hogwarts,” he says with that cool, stupid smile of his. Kei manages to keep himself from perking up a little when he hears that Tetsurou is a Beater, just like he is. Well, when Kei actually ever plays Quidditch, which is rarely.

Kei closes his book and starts to stand up. “Goodni-”

“Wait!” Tetsurou says quickly, grabbing his arm. “I’m not trying to get you to join the team, I swear!”

“You sound awfully defensive about it,” Kei scoffs, trying to pull his arm from Tetsurou’s grip. It won’t budge.

“No, really, I just wanted to talk to you!” Tetsurou insists.

“Why would you just want to talk to me?”

“Because people have been acting like pricks toward you all day and I felt bad?”

Kei glares. “I don’t need your _pity_.”

“Wait, that’s not how I-”

Kei finally manages to jerk his arm away from Tetsurou. “ _Goodnight._ ”

~

Kei sits by himself for breakfast the next morning, but he’s not been there five minutes when Tetsurou sits down across from him.

“Good morning, Kei!” he says brightly.

Kei just nods back. “Kuroo.”

“You’re calling me by my last name?” Tetsurou asks with a pout. “So cold.”

“Feel free to do the same,” Kei mumbles, going back to spreading strawberry jam on his toast.

“Alright, Tsukki.”

Kei hesitates. This is not what he had in mind.

Still, Tetsurou just keeps on with it. “So, Tsukki, what classes do you have today?”

Kei can’t remember anything past his first class, Potions, and pulls his timetable out of his book bag. “Erm, Potions-”

“Great.”

“Herbology-”

“Boring.”

“Charms-”

“Boring at first, gets good later.”

“And Transfiguration.”

“Tricky,” Tetsurou says with a grin. “I wonder if you’ll be any good at that one.”

Kei scowls. “I don’t _care_ if I’m good at any of them.”

“How the hell did you end up in Slytherin then?” Tetsurou asks, and it’s not an insult. He’s just genuinely curious. “I mean, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but cunning and ambition are kind of our things.”

Kei thinks back to the what the Sorting Hat said, how the right ambition was somewhere in his head. “I think the Sorting Hat just got me wrong,” Kei grumbles.

“The Sorting Hat doesn’t make mistakes,” Tetsurou says, shaking his head. “Do you like hard work and making friends?”

Kei cringes, because he dislikes both of those things. “No.”

“Not a Hufflepuff. Do you value intelligence? Curiosity?”

Kei shrugs. “Not particularly.”

“Not a Ravenclaw then. What about courage and-”

“Don’t bother,” Kei interrupts. “There’s _no way_ I’m lumped in with those hotheaded Gryffindors.”

Tetsurou grins. “Alright then. Well, maybe you’re a Slytherin because you have nowhere else to go.”

Kei glares at him. “Do you _always_ say awful things?!” he snaps before standing up, grabbing his bag, and storming off.

“Wait, Tsukki, I didn’t mean-”

“ _Leave me alone_ ,” Kei calls over his shoulder. As much as he doesn’t want to be here, he dislikes the idea of ending up in Slytherin just because he doesn’t belong anywhere else. Even Akiteru had a place to belong before they realized he just didn’t have any magic.

As he walks away, Kei wishes he could’ve asked Tetsurou where the Potions classroom is before getting mad at him.

~

On Wednesday afternoon, Kei and the rest of the first year Slytherins have a mandatory flying lesson, along with the first years from Gryffindor.

To make matters worse, who should be helping the professor distribute broomsticks to them all but Tetsurou Kuroo.

“Hey, Tsukki,” he says with a smile as he hands Kei a really terrible broom (but one that is slightly less terrible than the others Tetsurou has in his arms). “Look, I’m really sorry about what I said-”

“Is this really the best broom you have?” Kei asks, his lip curling in disgust.

Tetsurou laughs. “Sorry the first-year training brooms aren’t up to Tsukishima standards.” He walks away to keep handing out broomsticks before Kei can come up with a clever retort, which just leaves Kei in an even fouler mood.

He just stares at the ground and scowls as the professor introduces Tetsurou.

“He’s one of the best Quidditch players in the school, and he’s only in his third year,” the professor gushes, and Kei wants to be sick. “I’ve never seen a Muggleborn who was such a natural at flying, so he’ll be helping us today.”

Kei snorts. _Is the professor really so incompetent that they need a third year’s help?_

“Do you have a comment, Mr. Tsukishima?”

“No.”

~

Friday night, Kei is trying to finish homework in the common room but is constantly being distracted and interrupted by how noisy everyone else is being. Not that he can particularly blame them, because it’s a Friday night and Kei is doing homework of all things, but Kei has nothing better to do. He has no friends. He has nothing to write home about this week. The only thing he has is a Potions essay to finish.

“Hey, Tsukki.”

Kei is about to tell Tetsurou to go away, but Tetsurou keeps talking.

“If you’re trying to get work done, I know a great place in the library.”

Kei glances up at him, and is annoyed when Tetsurou looks as pleasant as ever. “Aren’t you going to make fun of me for doing homework on a Friday?”

“Not at all. It gives you the rest of the weekend to enjoy yourself. I wish I could bring myself to do that.”

Kei look back down at the essay in his lap. “If you show me a decent place to study, you could always join me,” he offers, only because he’s so tired of doing everything alone.

“I’ll go get my books.”

Kei looks up again to watch Tetsurou walk away, and as much as Tetsurou manages to get under his skin, he is the only person that’s been nice to him since he got here. Maybe forming an acquaintanceship wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

~

Kei is both pleased and annoyed when studying with Tetsurou goes really well and they end up good friends. 

~

“We have a really strong team this year,” Tetsurou says with a grin, adjusting his book bag where it’s slung over his shoulder. He and Kei have been friends for a few weeks now, and are walking to the Great Hall for dinner after finishing up some homework together.

Kei gives Tetsurou a funny look. “And I care because...?”

“Because we’re friends and you care about my life,” Tetsurou tells him. “C’mon, you don’t have to like Quidditch to cheer for me.”

“It’s alright, I have plenty of other reasons not to cheer for you,” Kei retorts.

“I am _offended_ ,” Tetsurou proclaims, and Kei smirks. Truth be told, he’s glad he’s found someone that plays along with his jokes instead of taking Kei seriously and getting their feelings hurt.

After they sit down, Tetsurou stares at Kei for a moment before asking, “Hey, Tsukki, can I ask you something?”

“What?”

“I know you don’t like Quidditch, but you’ve played before, right?”

Kei scowls, not liking where this is going. “Right...”

“What position do you play?”

Kei hesitates. “I don’t. I haven’t played it enough to-”

“Tsukki, c’mon,” Tetsurou chuckles.

Kei just turns away.

“Alright, I’ll guess. Chaser?”

Kei snorts. “ _Merlin_ , no.”

“Keeper?”

Kei shakes his head.

“...Seeker?”

Kei hesitates before mumbling, “No.”

“Tsukki, you should’ve told me you play Beater!” Tetsurou says with a laugh. “We could practice together, I could coach you-”

“ _Kuroo_ ,” Kei snaps. “I _don’t. Play. Quidditch._ ”

“What do you like to do then?” Tetsurou asks. “Because not to be rude or anything, but you seem to hate most things around here.”

_I don’t hate you._

“It’s complicated,” Kei mumbles. “I’d just rather not be here.”

“I’m glad that you are, though.”

Kei feels his face heating up, but is saved from responding when some of Tetsurou’s friends from the Quidditch team show up.

“Oi, Kuroo!” one of them calls. “Are you still flirting with that first year?

Even if they’re his friends, Tetsurou doesn’t hesitate to glare at them. “Piss off.”

It’s too late, though. Kei has already gathered all his things and is quickly leaving the hall.

~~~

There are multiple things that deeply annoy Kei his second year at Hogwarts.

The first is simply that he has to go at all.

The second and third are Tobio Kageyama and Shouyou Hinata, two half-wits who only made it into Slytherin with sheer ambition and the occasional flash of cleverness that only ever appears on the Quidditch pitch. Even though they’re just second years, they’re both put straight on the team, with Kageyama as the new star Seeker and Hinata as a Chaser. Tetsurou’s pretty impressed with them, but Kei wishes they would just shut up for five minutes.

The fourth is that people still want him to join the Quidditch team. If he had no plans to do so before, that sure as hell hasn’t changed now that it would mean he gets to spend even more time with Kageyama and Hinata than he already has to.

And the fifth and possibly the most annoying is that Tetsurou’s started dating the team’s Keeper, Morisuke Yaku.

“You don’t like Morisuke very much, do you?” Tetsurou asks one day. They’re out sitting by the lake, soaking up the last bit of summer before it gets too cold to be outside.

Kei doesn’t know how to respond. He used to think that Yaku was the most tolerable person on the Quidditch team besides Tetsurou, but ever since they started dating, every little thing Yaku did gets under Kei’s skin. “Why do you ask?”

“Because every time we hold hands, you look like you want to set him on fire.”

“I just learned the spell to do that, too,” Kei grumbles.

Tetsurou laughs. “C’mon, what’s wrong with him?”

“Nothing’s wrong with him.”

“You have _never_ said that about a person before.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Kei insists, and Tetsurou backs off.

Kei pauses before speaking again.

“Are you happy with him?” Kei asks.

“Yeah.”

Kei swallows. “Good.”

~

“Tsukki!” Tetsurou shouts, completely out of breath as he bursts into the common room. Kei jumps at the sudden intrusion; there’s a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff today, so everyone else has left the castle completely deserted. Kei was planning on using it as a chance to get some peace and quiet, but without hesitation, he’s standing up to see what’s wrong.

“Tsukki, there you are,” Tetsurou says as he walks up to Kei, putting his hands on his shoulders. “Listen, this is a huge favor, I know it is, and I’m so sorry for putting you on the spot like this, and if you do this, I will never ask for anything ever again, and that’s a lie, but-”

“Kuroo, get to the point.”

“Lev’s sick and he can’t play,” Tetsurou says quickly. “I-I need you to take his spot.”

“ _Absolutely_ not,” Kei practically laughs as he backs away from Tetsurou. Tetsurou reaches after him but Kei steps further back, and Tetsurou’s arms fall dejectedly at his sides.

“Tsukki, _please_ ,” Tetsurou begs with a sigh. “You’re the only person I know who plays Beater that isn’t already on the team.”

“I don’t play Beater, I-”

“ _Kei._ ” Tetsurou claps his hands together and bows. “ _Please_. I’ll owe you forever and ever. Just _one_ match.”

Kei’s chest is tight, and he feels like he can’t breathe, but he seems to have found the one person he can’t say no to. “Fine.”

“Really?” Tetsurou gasps before pulling Kei into a hug. “Thank you, thank you so much, Tsukki!”

“Get off of me,” Kei grumbles, pushing Tetsurou away and walking out of the common room. He feels like his face is on fire.

Tetsurou is right behind him as he makes his way to the stadium. “Kei, you’re the best.”

Kei keeps walking, but all he wants to do is curl up into a ball.

~

They win, but _Merlin_ , it’s no thanks to Kei. He hit Bludgers away about twice the entire match, and even then he didn’t hit them at anyone from the other team. It was all Tetsurou, working twice as hard as usual to make up for Lev’s absence. Kei had never been more relieved as he was when Kageyama caught the snitch, even if it was Kageyama.

When they’re back on the ground, Tetsurou’s sweeping Yaku into a hug and kissing his cheek.

Kei quickly leaves the pitch, Lev’s borrowed robes dragging behind him as he runs. He’s never been so mortified in his life, and in the end, it didn’t even matter, because Yaku is still a step above Kei.

_Kei, you’re the best._

Not in the slightest. As Kei changes out of his Quidditch robes and back into his uniform, he feels like he’s the absolute worst.

~

“Tsukki, you weren’t that bad-”

“I was _terrible_!” Kei snaps back at him, burying his face in his hands. He and Tetsurou are the only ones left up in the common room; even Yaku abandoned his boyfriend in favor of sleep. And with no one else around, Kei finally let Tetsurou know what had been bothering him for hours. (Besides Yaku.) “Don’t lie just to be nice, I was _terrible_.”

“You’re not terrible,” Tetsurou insists. “You’re untrained. I’m telling you, you’ve got some natural talent, and with some proper coaching, you could be great.”

“Yeah, right.”

“What, you don’t believe me?” Tetsurou chuckles. “Then prove me wrong.”

“Huh?”

“Tomorrow, I’ll start coaching you,” Tetsurou says. “And you’ll see that with a little practice, you’d be better than Lev.”

“To be honest, that wouldn’t take very much,” Kei mumbles.

“C’mon, Tsukki! Lev wanted to be a Chaser anyway. I’ll train you, and next year, you can join the team as a Beater and he’ll take over one of the seventh year’s Chaser spots. Everybody wins.”

“You said this was a one time thing,” Kei reminds him.

“That was before I realized that you like Quidditch.”

“I _don’t_ like-”

“Tsukki. I saw you play today. People who hate Quidditch don’t get as into it as you did.”

“Kuroo, I’m not gonna train with you,” Kei insists.

Tetsurou sighs. “Fine, fine... I guess I was wrong.”

Kei sighs and slouches back in his chair.

“I mean, who knows, maybe I was wrong about being able to train you, too,” Tetsurou says with a chuckle. “Not everyone’s cut out for Quidditch, y’know?”

Kei goes back to scowling. “What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“Y’know, some people are like Hinata and Kageyama and they just, y’know, have it.”

“And you’re saying I _don’t_?”

“You might not,” Tetsurou says with a shrug. “But I guess I’ll never know. But what does it matter to you? You hate Quidditch, right?”

Kei just glares at him. “You’re awful, you know that?”

Tetsurou just grins. “Tomorrow? After breakfast?”

“Fine.”

“Perfect,” Tetsurou says, and Kei wishes he could wipe that smug look off of his face. Tetsurou stands up and reaches over to give Kei’s shoulder a squeeze before heading to the dormitories. “Goodnight, Tsukki.”

“Goodnight,” Kei mumbles, wondering why he lets Tetsurou get to him so easily.

~

Tetsurou starts coaching Kei regularly, and just as Tetsurou predicted, Kei improves rapidly.

By the end of the year, Tetsurou ’s absolutely sure that Kei will make the Quidditch team next year.

Shortly before they all go home for summer holiday, he and Yaku break up. It’s the most agreeable break up in history, as they’ve both decided that they want to go back to being friends, and there are no hard feelings on either side.

When Kei and Tetsurou say goodbye for the summer back on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, Tetsurou gives Kei a hug and wishes him a good holiday.

“Write me,” Tetsurou says with a smile before going to meet up with his parents.

“R-right.”

~~~

In Kei’s third year at Hogwarts, he makes the Quidditch team.

As soon as Akiteru finds out, he sends Kei a new broom, one of the best brooms on the market, the Brutalis. It’s highly recommended for Beaters specifically.

 _It has great stability_ , Akiteru tells him in the accompanying letter. _And it has amazing control! Perfect for all the sudden stops and sharp turns you have to make. Not the best for speed, I’ll admit, but the Beaters from the Canons and the Harpies use these! I’ve heard the Japan National Team does too but I’d have to double check on that one._

“Holy shit,” Tetsurou says with a gasp when Kei shows it to him. Kei smirks a little, because no matter how many years Tetsurou has been going to school with wizards, he still swears like a Muggle. Akiteru’s picked up the habit from going to school with Muggles for so many years, so hearing it from Tetsurou reminds him of home in a way. “It’s _gorgeous_. You’re so lucky.”

“You could get one, too,” Kei offers. “My brother says he’ll discount anything for anyone on the team.”

“I probably still couldn’t afford this thing,” Tetsurou sighs as he hands the broom back to Kei. “It’s alright, I’m fine with the broom I have.”

“You can try it out still, if you want.”

“Not before you,” Tetsurou insists. “C’mon, it’s your new broom, you get first turn.”

Kei grins. “Want to go practice?”

“Never thought I’d see the day that you suggest practice first,” Tetsurou says with a chuckle. “Sure, why not?”

“Wait, don’t you have homework?” Kei remembers suddenly. “I’ve heard OWL classes get pretty awful, you don’t want to get behind already-”

“Tsukki, it’s fine,” Tetsurou groans. “C’mon, I want to play Quidditch.”

Kei sighs. “Fine, fine...”

Later, Tetsurou stays up until about three in the morning finishing his homework.

“Tsukki, you don’t have to stay up with me,” Tetsurou tells him as he finishes up his second to last essay.

“It’s fine,” Kei tells him before yawning so hard it hurt his jaw a little. “It’s my fault you were out playing Quidditch so long.”

“Really, you should get some sleep.”

“I will get some sleep,” Kei insists. “As soon as you’re finished, I’ll sleep.”

Kei falls asleep on the sofa before then, but wakes up the next morning in his own bed. He’s too afraid to ask if Tetsurou carried him up and settles on the idea that he’s just forgotten walking to bed himself.

~

Even with how much Kei had improved, he still does extra practice with Tetsurou all the time. Tetsurou really _shouldn’t_ be taking the time to practice with Kei so much, as he has all of his OWL classes this year, but he does anyway.

Eventually, the big idiot spreads himself too thin and gets sick. It’s fairly nasty too. Tetsurou keeps sniffling against his runny nose, Kei’s already felt his forehead for a distinct fever, the way Tetsurou keeps rubbing his temples indicates a headache, and if the way Tetsurou groans every time he moves is any hint, he feels achy all over as well.

“Yeah, you’re not going to practice,” Kei tells him, pushing Tetsurou back into the fifth year dormitories.

“But-”

“Kuroo, get some rest,” Kei insists. “The sooner you get better, the sooner you can actually get back to practice.”

“But-”

“Would you let _me_ go if I was as sick as you are?”

Tetsurou finally slumps in defeat. “No.”

“Get some rest,” Kei repeats. “We can get by without you for one practice.”

~

Kei takes a Bludger to the face that day and breaks his nose.

~

At the end of the year, Ravenclaw wins the cup.

“It’s alright,” Tetsurou assures Kei, even as he unwittingly drives his fork into Slytherin’s table during the end-of-year feast. “We’ll train harder next year, and we’ll definitely take the cup.”

“You passed all your OWLs with Outstandings and all you care about is losing the cup,” Kei says with a sigh.

“I just said it was fine!”

“Your fork says otherwise.”

Tetsurou finally notices and tries in vain to pull his fork out of the wooden surface. “Damnit...”

“We could always train during the summer, too, y’know,” Kei offers.

“Really?” Tetsurou asks, immediately distracted from his fork problem.

“Yeah. We could borrow equipment from my brother’s shop. He could probably even help coach us, he’s got the best eye for that sort of thing.”

“That’d be great, Tsukki,” Tetsurou says with a smile. “I’m really looking forward to it.”

Kei turns away and can feel his face heat up. Tetsurou goes back to trying to save his fork.

“You can use magic, y’know,” Kei reminds him.

Tetsurou clears his throat. “Right.”

~

“You’ve improved so much this year,” Akiteru tells Kei as they carry the Quidditch equipment back into the shed behind the house. “Tetsurou’s really worked wonders with you.”

“Right, it was all him and not me working hard or anything,” Kei grumbles.

Akiteru smirks. “You fancy him, don’t you?”

“ _What_?!”

“C’mon, I saw the way you were looking at him,” Akiteru laughs.

_How the hell was I looking at him?_

“What, am I completely wrong?”

Kei hesitates. “Y-yes! Of course you’re wrong! Why would I like Tetsurou?!”

“I was just asking!”

Kei glares at the ground. “He’s two years older than me. Why would he ever like me?”

Akiteru just smiles and shakes his head. “That’s not what I asked, Kei,” he says, patting Kei on the shoulder on his way back toward the house.

~~~

During Kei’s fourth year, he finally accepts that he has a massive crush on Tetsurou.

_That’s bothersome._

It’s a painful crush to have as well; after all, what sixteen-year-old wants a fourteen-year-old? Is that hardly any better than fifteen and thirteen? Fourteen and twelve? Thirteen and eleven, as they had been when they first met? Tetsurou had never pursued Kei with romantic intentions. He’s been a friend from the start. And while being friends with Tetsurou’s nothing to scoff at, Kei can’t help but notice the glaring moments in which there could be something more, a chance to hold Tetsurou’s hand, a quick hug that could’ve lasted a little longer, a pause in conversation in which all Kei can think is, _I wish I could kiss him._

Every time they walk to class together, every time they’re the last ones changing after practice, every time they’re up late talking in the common room when they should be finishing potions essays, it starts to become all Kei can think about. It’s a miracle Tetsurou hasn’t started dating anyone else; it was enough of a nightmare with Yaku, and that was when Kei was still so young and stupid and didn’t even realize he was just jealous.

 _I want him so much_ , Kei thinks to himself as Tetsurou, newly appointed captain, starts giving advice to a few second-year reserves that joined the team this year. _Why do I have to want him so much it hurts?_

~

“We finished brewing Amortentia in Potions today,” Tetsurou tells Kei over dinner. He’s already cleared his own plate, but he’s still finishing off everything leftover on Kei’s plate that Kei couldn’t finish himself.

“What’s that?” Kei asks. He feels like he’s heard of it before.

“It’s this amazingly strong love potion,” Tetsurou explains, and Kei immediately forces ideas from popping into his head. “But the cool thing about it is that it smells differently for everyone based on things that you love.”

“Couldn’t that give it away if you’re trying to slip it to someone?” Kei asks. “Like, you’re going to drink Pumpkin juice and suddenly it smells like a puppy or strawberries or someone you fancy?”

Tetsurou frowns. “I don’t think it would smell like a _person_... Or maybe it can, I’m not sure, that never occurred to me...”

“What did it smell like to you?” Kei asks.

Tetsurou doesn’t answer, still deep in thought over what Kei said.

“Tetsurou?”

Then Tetsurou freezes, his eyes going wide as he drops his fork with a loud clatter.

“What’s-”

“I have to go,” Tetsurou says suddenly as he gets up from his seat.

Kei frowns. “Wait, Tetsurou-”

“Sorry, Kei, I _really_... have to go.”

Tetsurou stumbles a little as he practically runs out of the Great Hall.

Kei sighs, picking at the rest of the food that Tetsurou had left behind, and wonders what Amortentia would smell like to him. Strawberry shortcake, probably. Possibly the smell of the family Quidditch shop.

Whatever it smelled like, the musky scent of Tetsurou’s Quidditch jersey would probably be there, too.

~

Slytherin wins their last game of the year.

The roar of cheers and applause from the Slytherin section combined with the boos from Gryffindor and a mix of the two from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff is absolutely deafening, but nothing distracts Kei and Tetsurou from running toward each other the second their feet touch the ground like it’s instinct. Tetsurou pulls Kei into his arms, lifting him off his feet and twirling him around. Once Kei’s back the ground, it feels like Tetsurou is supposed to let go, but he doesn’t. He just holds Kei against him even tighter, and Kei hugs back accordingly, because they won and he feels amazing and _Tetsurou_ feels amazing and he never wants to let go of the back of Tetsurou’s Quidditch robes.

“You did so well,” Tetsurou mumbles, his voice strained by how tightly he’s pulling Kei against his chest. “I’m so, so proud of you.”

Kei says nothing, just closing his eyes and clinging to Tetsurou and taking in this moment.

 _Maybe I should confess_ , Kei thinks, the adrenaline rush from the game probably tampering with his judgment. _“I fancy you.” Just say it._

The second Kei opens his mouth, he and Tetsurou are tackled by the rest of the team as they joined in on their hug. It’s more than a little annoying, and Kei nearly bites his tongue as he ends up sandwiched between Tetsurou and Hinata, but it’s probably for the best that Kei had been interrupted.

Still, the long hug from Tetsurou was better than anything Kei could have dreamed of, and he blushes about it for about a week straight after the match.

~

Kei and Tetsurou spend more time together over the summer this year. Some of it is for Quidditch, but a lot of it ends up just being the two of them hanging out, just to be together.

“Looking forward to your fifth year?” Tetsurou asks. They’ve just finished visiting Akiteru at Tsukishima’s Quidditch Supply, and now Tetsurou is opening the door for Kei as he steps into Florean Fortescue’s for ice cream. Tetsurou mentioned offhandedly that even after nearly seven years of trips to Diagon Alley, he’s never once tried the ice cream at Florean Fortescue’s, and Kei immediately decided that he has to buy Tetsurou his first sundae.

Kei delays his answer while they order and Kei pays, practically having to fight Tetsurou off to let him pay for both of theirs, but once he’s dropping his change into his wallet, he sighs. “I’m not looking forward to OWLs.”

“Why not?” Tetsurou laughs. “Finally something that’ll properly affect your future. Isn’t that exciting?”

“It sounds like a lot of effort.”

“I had no idea a Slytherin could be so lazy,” Tetsurou says, shaking his head.

Kei rolls his eyes at Tetsurou as he accepts two bowls full of ice cream from the person working the counter. “Hard work is for Hufflepuffs,” he grumbles. “Our thing is ambition, remember? I’ll still get top grades, but I’m not looking forward to it.”

“You’re willing to work hard for Quidditch,” Tetsurou points out.

 _Because you dragged me into it in the first place._ Kei just shrugs. “What about you, are you looking forward to your seventh year?”

“I still haven’t gotten used to the idea that this is my last year,” Tetsurou admits. “Isn’t it weird that next summer, I’ll have graduated?”

Kei just hums in response, because he honestly doesn’t want to think about it.

Tetsurou doesn’t press the question, instead getting distracted by how amazing his ice cream is, his eyes lighting up as he insists that Kei tries some (as if Kei hadn’t been raised on this stuff). Kei just smiles softly to himself as he watches Tetsurou, pushing thoughts of inevitable lasts and goodbyes out of his mind.

He doesn’t want to think about it at all.

~~~

Somewhere along the line, Kei’s crush on Tetsurou has turned into love.

The timing is terrible, as well. Kei’s horribly busy with OWL classes and Tetsurou is horribly busy with NEWT classes and they’re both horribly busy with Quidditch and they barely ever have time just to breathe. Still, they manage to make time, and even if it’s just stretching out after a particularly nasty practice or staying up a little later than they should talking and laughing about their teammates.

Kei has officially never wanted anything so badly in his life.

~

“Wait a second,” Tetsurou says suddenly, staring at Kei as they start heading back to the castle after Quidditch practice. “You got taller over the summer, didn’t you?”

“You didn’t notice?”

Tetsurou squints at him. “You got _taller_ than me!”

Kei just grins. “Again: you didn’t notice?”

“That’s so unfair!” Tetsurou complains, standing closer to Kei and using his hand to try and gage exactly where the top of his head lines up with Kei. “You’re two years younger than me!”

“Yeah, well, I’m taller than my brother now, too, and I’m seven years younger than him.”

“I can’t believe you let yourself get taller than me.”

“I didn’t do it on _purpose_ ,” Kei says with a laugh, pushing Tetsurou away even when all he wants to do is pull him closer. “Besides, I’m barely taller.”

“But you’re smug about it.”

Kei grins. “Of course.”

“ _Ugh._ God, I noticed you got stronger and built a little muscle... How did I not notice you got taller?”

Kei feels his face turn red. “Been checking me out?” he asks half-jokingly.

“A little,” Tetsurou says with a smirk, and Kei can’t tell if he’s joking or not. He doesn’t want to ask.

~

Autumn starts turning into winter, and Tetsurou starts getting offers for professional Quidditch teams.

As amazed as Tetsurou is, it’s no surprise to Kei. He wasn’t joking when he’d introduced himself as the best Beater in Hogwarts when they’d first met. No matter how much Kei has improved over the past few years, it takes so much to keep up with Tetsurou, and Kei honestly loves it.

“Promise you won’t forget me once you’re the most famous Beater in the world?” Kei asks, bumping his elbow against Tetsurou as they get changed after practice.

Tetsurou chuckles. “As if I could ever forget you.”

~

During the first snowfall of the year, Lev thinks it would be funny to drop a snowball down the back of Kei’s robes.

Before Kei has the chance to murder him, Tetsurou swoops in, shoving snow in Lev’s face to avenge Kei. With Lev dealt with, Tetsurou hugs Kei from behind to help warm him up.

“You know there’s a spell for this,” Kei mumbles as he can feel himself start to blush. He’s relieved when Lev just starts heading back toward the castle, and he starts to relax into the tight hold of Tetsurou’s arms.

“I know,” Tetsurou says. “But in this case, the Muggle way is more fun.”

Kei spends the rest of winter avoiding mistletoe. He doesn’t want to risk the temptation.

~

Tetsurou gets an offer from the National Team for Japan.

“That’s amazing,” Kei says as he takes a seat on Tetsurou’s bed. _That’s far_ , he thinks as he anxiously pulls at Tetsurou’s duvet.

“I think I’m gonna accept,” Tetsurou says breathlessly, grinning and pacing around the dormitory and trying to catch his breath as he wraps his head around the idea. “I mean, I almost have to, don’t I? This is incredible. How could I say no to that?”

“If you want to betray Britain, go for it.”

“Kei, seriously,” Tetsurou sighs.

Kei looks up at him, and there’s so much light in his eyes and he looks so, _so_ beautiful, and Kei’s heart aches. “I think you should accept,” he says, because he knows it’ll make Tetsurou happy, no matter how far away it takes him.

Tetsurou gives a sad smile. “I’ll miss having you around.”

Kei’s heart somehow aches even more, but he doesn’t let it show. “Get me a ticket to a match sometime, won’t you?”

~

Slytherin wins the cup this year, just barely beating out Hufflepuff, and Tetsurou cries.

Kei wants to make fun of him for it, but then Tetsurou pulls him into a hug, sobbing into his shoulder.

“Thank you so much, Kei,” he mumbles, sounding miserable even if he’s crying of happiness. “F-for everything.”

Kei doesn’t know what he could’ve possibly done for Tetsurou when it feels like Tetsurou did everything for him, but he just hugs him back.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Kei whispers, and he’s not sure if Tetsurou heard him or not over the loud cheers of the rest of the Slytherins.

~

Kei and Tetsurou are practically glued to one another’s side for most of the summer. They’re constantly at one another’s house, taking trips to Diagon Alley together, practicing Quidditch together anywhere they can. Tetsurou even takes Kei to loads of different Muggle shops and restaurants and museums, and Kei’s amazed by all of them.

When Kei isn’t distracted by how he’s just falling more and more in love with Tetsurou with every passing day, he can’t stop thinking about how they only have until August until Tetsurou has to leave for Japan to start training.

~

“Can’t you just Apparate and come see me?” Kei asks with a groan one afternoon. They’re out for a walk in Tetsurou’s neighborhood, and it’s too hot and Kei’s sweating and everything besides Tetsurou annoys him, especially the fact that his time with Tetsurou is just growing shorter and shorter.

“Nope,” Tetsurou says with a sigh. “It’s literally in my contract that I can’t Apparate long distance. They don’t want anyone Splinching themselves.”

“Floo Powder?”

Tetsurou hesitates.

Kei rolls his eyes. “God, I can’t believe you’re still afraid of Floo Powder.”

“ _I had a bad experience, okay_?”

“You’ll write to me, won’t you?”

“Of course,” Tetsurou assures him. “I’ll write to you all the time. Once a week, if you want me to. I’ll send letters and pictures-”

“And tickets?” Kei adds with a smirk.

Tetsurou grins. “Of course tickets, I need an excuse for you to come visit me.”

 _You don’t need an excuse_ , Kei thinks. _All you would have to do was ask and I’d come as soon as I could._

~

Tetsurou spends his last few hours before he has to leave with Kei.

There’s a lot of silence between them, but it’s not awkward. Kei doesn’t know how Tetsurou feels, but he spends the entire time desperate to confess how he feels, if it’s his last chance to do it.

 _It’s not like you’ll never see him again_ , Kei reminds himself, even if it feels like this is the end.

“I-I should probably head home,” Tetsurou says after a while. The two of them are just sitting outside of Kei’s house, quietly watching their last afternoon together before Tetsurou leaves go by. “I need to say goodbye to my parents, too.”

Kei nods, feeling a little weak. “Okay.”

Tetsurou hesitates before pulling Kei into a hug, and Kei honestly wants to cry, because he loves Tetsurou so much and Tetsurou still doesn’t know and now Tetsurou’s moving halfway across the world, and-

“Kei?” Tetsurou murmurs as he pulls away.

“Mm?”

Tetsurou just stares at Kei for a moment before he suddenly leans in and kisses him.

Kei doesn’t even have a chance to think before Tetsurou pulls away, and Tetsurou mumbles an apology that Kei barely hears over the pounding of his own heart in his ears.

“Tetsurou,” Kei says breathlessly, taking a moment to collect himself before punching Tetsurou in the shoulder.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“You wait until the _last possible second_ to kiss me?!” Kei snaps. “Ugh, Merlin, I can’t believe you!”

“W-wait, so you did want to be kissed?” Tetsurou asks, his eyes widening in hope.

“Of _course_ I wanted you to kiss me!” Kei practically shouts, putting his hands on Tetsurou’s chest and shoving him. “I’ve wanted you to kiss me for _ages_.”

“Really?!” Tetsurou’s jaw drops. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for ages, too!”

“Then why didn’t you do it sooner?!”

“I didn’t know if you wanted me to!” Tetsurou said defensively.

“Then _ask_!”

“ _Do you want me to kiss you_?!”

“ _Yes._ ”

And Tetsurou does, pulling Kei back in by the collar of his shirt before moving his hands to gently hold Kei’s face and pull his lips closer. Kei just sighs and leans into it, because after wanting Tetsurou for so long, he finally has him, and it’s better than anything he could’ve imagined. Tetsurou tastes like chocolate and his skin feels like sunshine, and Kei is melting into the feeling of Tetsurou’s strength trying to be gentle as he pulls Kei closer.

Tetsurou pulls away just long enough to say a soft, “I love you,” before going back to kissing Kei. “I love you, I love you, I love you...”

Kei’s absolutely dizzy with happiness. “I love you too,” he finally murmurs back.

And then Tetsurou pulls away again, wincing as he lightly brushes the tips of his fingers over Kei’s lips. “Kei, I _really_ have to go.”

“I still can’t believe you,” Kei grumbles.

“I love you,” Tetsurou says again for good measure, pressing one last kiss to Kei’s lips before taking a step back.

Kei sighs and says another, “I love you, too,” as Tetsurou turns on the spot and vanishes into thin air with a loud _crack_.

~

Kei sends Tetsurou about a dozen Howlers for waiting until the last possible second to confess.

~~~

Kei is absolutely _exhausted_.

He’s finished a full day at school and half of a Quidditch practice, leaving early so he could go meet up with his father in Hogsmeade. As captain, Kei had to leave someone else in charge of practice in his absence, and he ended up choosing Hinata, which may or may not have been a mistake, but he seemed like a better option than Kageyama or (Merlin forbid) Lev.

From there, his father used Side-Along Apparition to get the two of them to London. It’s embarrassing for Kei to have to have his father come pick him up from school so he could go see his boyfriend, but it’ll be worth it to finally get to see Tetsurou after being separated for about three months now.

Once in London, Kei said goodbye to his father and promised to make good choices before getting into a cab with Akiteru to drive to Heathrow airport. Akiteru is terrified of using magic modes of transportation in fear that they won’t work for him, and since he’s the one escorting Kei on this trip, whatever Akiteru says goes, which means flying from London to Tokyo the Muggle way.

Airport security was a nightmare (as Kei wasn’t sure how to explain half of the things he had in his pockets), and that was only followed by the longest twelve hours of Kei’s life. Flying in a giant metal bird seemed infinitely scarier than using Apparition or Portkeys, and it was stuffy and noisy and the meal offered was awful. Akiteru managed to sleep most of the way, but Kei barely even got a nap in before landing in Tokyo, which meant he’d been awake for a little over twenty-four hours.

Kei and Akiteru checked into their hotel, and Kei only got about forty minutes of sleep before they now have to leave again and go to Tetsurou’s Quidditch match. Tetsurou sent Kei a letter with instructions on how to find the stadium, and as precise as they are, Kei’s sleep-deprived state makes reading them extremely difficult, and they’re almost late to the start of the game. They end up being even more surprised when they get there and the “seats” Tetsurou reserved for them turn out to be a huge, expensive, private box.

A huge, expensive, private box full of really plush, really comfortable furniture.

Kei falls asleep almost immediately after sitting down.

Akiteru tries to wake him up when Tetsurou and his team fly onto the field. Kei barely even stirs.

~

Kei feels much better when he wakes up a few hours later.

He also feels incredibly stupid when he looks down at the field and sees the Japanese National Team all hugging each other in victory over the match they just won.

“I slept through the entire thing,” Kei deadpans.

Akiteru claps his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I filmed it,” he says, holding up a Muggle camera.

Kei just groans and rubs his eyes.

~

Kei waits for Tetsurou just a ways off from their locker room, just like Tetsurou had told him to in his last letter.

 _I’m just gonna fake it_ , Kei thinks to himself. _Akiteru already told me the highlights. I can fake it._

“Tsukki!” Tetsurou shouts, and Kei barely has a chance to turn around and face him before Tetsurou sweeps him into a hug, lifting him off his feet and spinning him around a few times.

“Hey, Tetsurou,” Kei wheezes, feeling suffocated by Tetsurou’s arms squeezing him, but never has Kei felt so happy to not be able to breathe. _He’s gotten stronger since I saw him last._

“I’m so happy to see you.”

Kei sighs as he hugs Tetsurou back and tries in vain to match his strength. “I’m really happy to see you, too.”

“I missed you so much,” Tetsurou says as he somehow tightens his hold around Kei even more, and it feels like it’s almost enough to crack bones but it’s still just heaven to be back in Tetsurou’s arms.

“I missed you, too.”

“I love you,” Tetsurou murmurs.

“I love you, too,” Kei whispers with the last breath of air he has left in his lungs.

Tetsurou lets go of him and Kei finally has a chance to breathe again. “What’d you think of the match?” he asks excitedly, and Kei’s heart breaks a little.

“It was amazing!” Kei says, trying not to wince at his own words and the lack of sincerity in them. “You were... amazing!”

Tetsurou catches on immediately, narrowing his eyes as he asks, “What was the final score?”

Kei clears his throat, because Akiteru failed to mention that. “One-fifty to zero?”

Tetsurou’s smile stiffens a little, but Kei’s interrupting him before he can say a word.

“I’m sorry, I’m _so_ sorry, but I fell asleep, I’d been up for over twenty-four hours after a full days of classes and half a practice dealing with Kageyama and Hinata and you know how exhausting that is, and then we flew here the Muggle way and I didn’t sleep the entire flight and then we got here and you got us that big, stupid box which I appreciate but it was really nice and comfortable in there a-and...”

“...You fell asleep,” Tetsurou repeats.

“F-for the entire match.”

Before Kei has the chance to apologize, Tetsurou bursts out laughing, grabbing onto Kei’s arm to keep from falling over, he’s laughing so hard.

“You’re not upset?” Kei asks cautiously.

Tetsurou can’t even bring himself to speak, and people walking by are staring.

“Kei,” Tetsurou finally gasps out, wiping tears from his eyes. “That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard since... I don’t even know when.”

“So articulate,” Kei mumbles, rolling his eyes.

Tetsurou just throws an arm around Kei’s shoulders. “C’mon, can we get out of here? I want to show you around.”

“Oh, Merlin, Tetsu, I don’t think I can do any sightseeing right now,” Kei groans. “I’m still really tired.”

“Can you at least come see my apartment?” Tetsurou asks. “It’s amazing, it’s _huge_. You should spend the night!”

Kei nods, because sleeping sounds like a great idea and sleeping at Tetsurou’s is an even better one. “Alright.”

“Is Akiteru gonna kill me?”

“Not at all, he’s already gone back to our hotel, he was completely knackered after the match.”

Tetsurou grins. “So I have you all to myself then?”

Kei yawns and leans his head against Tetsurou’s shoulder. “I guess you do,” he mumbles, relieved that from this angle, Tetsurou can’t see the blush spreading across his cheeks.

~

By the time Kei’s stepping into Tetsurou’s amazing, huge apartment, he’s too tired to appreciate a single detail.

Tetsurou kisses his cheek. “I’ll give you the grand tour in the morning,” he says as he leads Kei back to his bedroom.

He loans Kei a pair of pajamas and Kei can barely keep his eyes open as he changes into them. He dozes off a little in Tetsurou’s bed while he waits for Tetsurou to shower, and when Tetsurou does finally slide into bed beside Kei, he’s warm and soft and Kei can’t help but move closer and snuggle into him.

“I really missed you,” Tetsurou whispers before kissing Kei, and Kei’s so sleepy but still, his body floods with warmth and his toes curl in giddy pleasure at Tetsurou’s lips.

“You should come back and visit Hogwarts sometime,” Kei mumbles after Tetsurou pulls away.

“I’ll come back and visit you as soon as I get the chance.”

“The team’s really good this year.”

“I can’t wait to see you play.”

“It’s not the same without you,” Kei admits.

Tetsurou gives Kei another soft kiss. “To be honest, Quidditch here just isn’t the same without you here, either.”

Kei practically snorts. “You’d rather be paired up with me than a world-class Beater?”

“Of course.”

“Maybe in two years, you could have both,” Kei suggests, tired enough to finally admit that he might want to play Quidditch professionally.

Tetsurou grins. “Think you’ll be good enough in two years to join a National Team?”

“Maybe-”

Tetsurou kisses Kei and interrupts him before muttering a gentle, “I _know_ you will be.”

Kei smiles and buries his face against Tetsurou’s shoulder. “Put in a good word for me, won’t you?”

“I won’t rest until we’re on the same team again.”

“Good for you, but I want to rest now,” Kei mumbles.

“Goodnight, love.”

Kei sighs, another smile tugging at his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, and I always, always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And thank you so much, [sand](http://archiveofourown.org/users/liar_iago/pseuds/liar_iago), for doing beta for me!!!
> 
> ///
> 
> {[click here to reblog from my writing tumblr](http://melissawritesstuff.tumblr.com/post/119805425724/the-amortentia-smells-like-your-quidditch-robes)}  
> ★reblogs are much appreciated★


End file.
